Discovery of RNA interference (RNAi) in C. Elegans was made by Fire et al. (Nature, 1998, 391, 806-811). Long stretches of double stranded RNA (dsRNA) was found to have a potent knock-down effect on gene expression that could last for generations in the worm. RNA interference (RNAi) rapidly became a functional genomic tool in C. Elegans (early RNA interference is reviewed by Fire (TIG, 1999, 15, 358-363) and Bosher and Labouesse (Nature Cell Biology, 2000, 2, E31-E36)). The first studies where RNA interference was demonstrated to work in vertebrates were performed in zebrafish embryos and mouse oocytes (Wargelius et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Corn. 1999, 263, 156-161, Wianny and Zernicka-Goetz, Nature Cell Biology, 2000, 2, 70-75). Since dsRNA induces non-specific effects in mammalian cells it has been argued that these mechanisms were not fully developed in the mouse embryonic system (Alexopoulou et al., Nature, 2001, 413, 732-738, Reviews: Stark et al., Annu. Rev. Biochem., 1998, 67, 227-264 and Samuel, Clin. Micro. Rev., 2001, 14, 778-809).
As far as C. Elegans and Drosophila are concerned, it has been shown that the long RNAi strands are degraded to short double strands (21-23 nucleotides) and that these degraded forms mediated the interference (Zamore et al., Cell, 2000, 101, 25-33 and Elbashir et al., Gen. Dev., 2001, 15, 188-200). Elbashir et al. (Gen. Dev., 2001, 15, 188-200) showed that a sense or antisense target is cleaved equally and that both strands in siRNA can guide cleavage to target antisense or sense RNA, respectively. It was unambiguously shown by Elbashir et al. (Nature, 2001, 411, 494-498) that the siRNAs mediate potent knock-down in a variety of mammalian cell lines and probably escaped the adverse non-specific effects of long dsRNA in mammalian cells. This discovery was a hallmark in modern biology and the application of siRNAs as therapeutics soon became an attractive field of research (Reviewed by McManus and Sharp, Nature Reviews Genetics, 2002, 3, 737-747 and Thompson, D D T, 2002, 7, 912-917).
DsRNAs are rather stable in biological media. However, the moment the duplex is dissociated into the individual strands these are, by virtue of being RNA, immediately degraded. One of the strategies to bring further stability to siRNA has been to introduce chemically modified RNA residues into the individual strands of the siRNA. It is well known that synthetic RNA analogues are much more stable in biological media, and that the increased stability is also induced to the proximate native RNA residues. By greater stability is mainly meant increased nuclease resistance but also better cellular uptake and tissue distribution may be conferred by such modifications. Several siRNA analogues have been described:
Pre-siRNA (Parrish et al. Mol. Cell, 2000, 6, 1077-1087) show tolerance for certain backbone modifications for RNAi in C. elegans. By in vitro transcription of the two different strands in presence of modified nucleotides, it was possible to show that phosphorothioates are tolerated in both the sense and antisense strand and so are 2′-fluorouracil instead of uracil. 2′-Aminouracil and 2′-aminocytidine reduce the RNAi activity when incorporated into the sense strand and the activity is completely abolished when incorporated in the antisense strand. With an exchange of uracil to 2′-deoxythymidine in the sense strand the effect is also reduced, and even more when the exchange is in the antisense strand. If one or both strand(s) consist entirely of DNA monomers, the RNAi activity is abolished. In the above-mentioned study, base modifications were also investigated; It was found that 4-thiouracil and 5-bromouracil are tolerated in both stands, whereas 5-iodouracil and 5-(3-aminoallyl)uracil reduce the effect in the sense strand and even more in the antisense strand. Replacing guanosine with inosine markedly reduces the activity, independently of whether the modification is performed in the sense or antisense strand.
However, UU 3′ overhangs can be exchanged with 2′ deoxythymidine 3′ overhangs and are well tolerated (Elbashir et al., Nature, 2001, 411, 494-498 and Boutla et al., Curr. Biol., 2001, 11, 1776-1780).
It has also been shown that DNA monomers can be incorporated in the sense strand without compromising the activity.
Elbashir et al., EMBO, 2001, 20, 6877-6888) showed that modified siRNA containing four deoxynucleotides in each 3′-end of the siRNA maintained full activity. Furthermore, it was found that the activity was abolished if the siRNA contained only one base-pair mismatch in the “middle” of the molecule.
However, it has also been reported that 1-2 mismatches can be tolerated as long as the mismatches are introduced in the sense strand (Hoien et al, NAR, 2002, 30, 1757-1766; Hohjoh, FEBS Lett., 2002, 26179, 1-5; Hamada et al., Antisense and Nucl. Acid Drug Dev., 2002, 12, 301-309; and Boutla et al., Curr. Biol., 2001, 11, 1776-1780)).
Nykänen et al. (Cell, 2001, 107, 309-321) showed the need for ATP in making siRNA out of RNAi, but also in the later steps to exert the siRNA activity. ATP is needed for unwinding and maintaining a 5′-phosphate for RISC recognition. The 5′-phosphate is necessary for siRNA activity. Martinez et al. (Cell, 2002, 110, 563-574) showed that a single strand can reconstitute the RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC, Hammond et al., Nature, 2000, 404, 293-296) and that a single antisense strand has activity especially when 5′-phosphorylated. 5′-antisense strand modification inhibits activity while both the 3′ end and the 5′ end of the sense strand can be modified.
Amarzguioui et al. (NAR, 2003, 31, 589-595) confirmed the above-mentioned findings, and it was concluded that a mismatch is tolerated as long as it is not too close to the 5′ end of the antisense strand. A mismatch 3-5 nucleotides from the 5′ end of the antisense strand markedly diminishes the activity. However, it was shown that two mismatches are tolerated if they are in the “middle” or towards the 3′ end of the antisense strand, though with a slightly reduced activity.
Modifications, such as phosphorothioates and 2′-O-methyl RNA, have been introduced at the termini of siRNA (Amarzguioui et al., NAR, 2003, 31, 589-595) and they were well tolerated. 2′-O-allylation reduces the effect when present in the 5′ end of the antisense strand
The bi-cyclic nucleoside analogue ENA (2′-O,4′-C-ethylene thymidine (ENA thymidine, eT) has also been incorporated into siRNA (Hamada et al., Antisense and Nucl. Acid Drug Dev., 2002, 12, 301-309). It was shown that two ENA thymidines in the 5′ end of the sense strand deteriorated the effect. It was concluded by Hamada et al. (2002) that: “using 2′-O,4′-C-ethylene thymidine, which is a component of ethylene-bridged nucleic acids (ENA), completely abolished RNAi”.
More recently, a number of siRNAs containing incorporated LNA monomers were described by Braasch et al. (Biochemistry 2003, 42, 7967-7975).
In conclusion, it has been shown that the antisense strand is more sensitive to modifications than is the sense strand. Without being limited to any specific theory, this phenomena is, at least partly, believed to be based on the fact that the structure of the antisense/target duplex has to be native A-form RNA. The sense strand of siRNA can be regarded as a “vehicle” for the delivery of the antisense strand to the target and the sense strand is not participating in the enzyme-catalysed degradation of RNA. Thus, in contrast to the antisense strand, modifications in the sense strand is tolerated within a certain window even though the modifications induce changes to the A-form structure of the siRNA. If changes are introduced in the antisense strand they have to be structurally balanced within the recognition frame of the native RNA induced silencing complex (RISC).
Evidently, there is a need in the field for novel and improved siRNA analogues which possess potent in vivo properties, an increased biostability (corresponding to an increased Tm), an increased nuclease resistance, improved cellular uptake and/or improved tissue distribution as compared to the siRNA compounds which are presently available.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide improved siRNA analogues having one or more of the above-mentioned improved properties. The present invention thus provides improved siRNA analogues which, inter alfa, show a high degree of biostability and/or nuclease stability and which efficiently targets RNA, such as mRNA or pre-mRNA, or a variety of structural RNAs such as tRNA, snRNA, scRNA, rRNA or even regulatory RNAs like microRNAs